Tatsumi Brothers childhood adorableness
by LilMissAqua
Summary: A few "headcanons" for young Dragon and Snake. Just a couple of cuteness to cheer up the day.


Taking care of children isn't easy for many, let alone when those children are twins or more precisely little troublemakers. The Tatsumi brothers were, since very young, the center of attraction wherever they went, their cute faces making everybody they passed by aww and it didn't take too long for the two to realize the benefits of making others adore them.

One of their favorite activities was a game they had between themselves, they had named it ´Who am I´ and it basically consisted in showing up in front of a person and asking the same questions over and over, switching as many times until the person lost their mind or just found out their trick.

They loved scared people too. Takeyasu, in particular, had a particular obsession with snakes and any kind of reptile that shower up, even if the snakes were his favorite thing in the world other than his brother, and had always at least one near him. Well, it wasn't exactly his fault when one of his snakes decided to go explore and ended up getting inside other people's things and clothes, which often was followed by a long panic moment.

On the other side, Nagayuki wasn't much better even if he had a little more control than his younger brother. Being trained by the dragon clan, he had been thought the ability of defy gravity and be able to levitate himself, even if with his still inexperience he wasn't able to stay up in the sky for too long or too far, the maximum he could reach was probably a small adult height but it was still enough to surprise the adults and give them a scare. It was also one way of his to defend his pride when he heard he was too short, even for someone of his age.

The younger twin loved his brother's ability and often the two of them would fly around whenever they were, either inside houses or just in streets, plain places where everybody could see them without any problems.

The sleeping habits of both were a little weird. Nagayuki was often found sleeping on top of a pile of stolen things such as clothes, towels, everything soft that he could find, and was only able to sleep like that, he would call that his fort and all of that were his special treasures, something that no adult could understand, Takeyasu was a little more picky about his place of choice, he would only accept to lay wherever it was hotter, if necessary he would be laying on the ground, sleeping like a rock as long as the surface he was laying on was hot enough for his tastes, sometimes/ most of the times his older brother would bring his forte to near him as they couldn't stand away from each other for too long before starting crying until they were reunited again.

As for their social skills, Nagayuki was often the more skilled in talking and persuading others, Takeyasu was, without a doubt, more direct or a little shyer when approaching unknown persons, the last time he had tried to help someone it had turned into something like "Never stop dreaming. Except if your dream is stupid... So, yeah it's probably a good idea for you to stop now", it's useless to say that the person self-conscious went to low to nonexistent.

Nagayuki loves to mess with his brother, especially with jokes of "When I was your age..." even if they have a difference of like... ten minutes, but then he would proceed to tell whatever he did on the last ten minutes with a proud look on his face, love to see the glare his younger brother had, pouting as he mumbled "You're just ten minutes older, no big deal."

In return, he would throw so many snake puns that would drive the future dragon warrior crazy, or until he levitated himself to get away from him, even as he kept following which caused Nagayuki to continued the small jump distance himself, what always leads to a chase and run between the twins.

Lastly, they often got themselves in troubles, the worst part was they often exchanged with the other, trying to escape from their problems, the bad part of it... was that when one was in trouble, the other had somehow got himself also in some other bad situation so... It's not a good thing to try to run away from the problems.


End file.
